The Ultimate League
by TheIndianMuggle
Summary: Things hasn't been good for Ben lately. But his life will take an unexpected turn when he's sent to other dimension. The DC earth.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Things hasn't been good for Ben lately. But his life will take an unexpected turn when he's sent to other dimension. The DC earth.

This is my first try at writing a multi chaptered story. Plus, I'm starting in my college. So updates might not be regular. But there will be updates.

I don't know much about DC universe except from what I've seen in JLA cartoon and some basic facts. So some facts might be wrong. I apologize. But I'll try to remain as correct as possible.

**Disclaimer- I OWN NEITHER DC NOR BEN 10. But if I did own Ben 10, Ben would be lot like he's going to be in this story.**

English is not my first language. It isn't even my second. So, I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. Feel free to correct my mistakes in your review.

This story is rated T. There will be some swearing, nothing too serious. Also, there will be some graphic fight scenes.

First of all, I'd like to give a shout out to the author who inspired me to write this. Sandman7734. I'd try to keep this fic as different from his as possible.

To make it clear, Ben is 19 in this fic. He looks like his Ultimate Alien version, only taller and more muscular(kind of like Nightwing). This takes place almost 3 years after omniverse. JLA timeline is end of season 2.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

* * *

Mr. Smoothies was a lot less busy than usual. There were hardly any people in sight. Sounds of birds chirping in nearby park could easily be heard over the swift breeze. The calmness of the moment was broken by the arrival of a black green car. The driver, a young man, clad in black T shirt and brown jeans started to make his way to the booth. He had a sunglass on even though sun didn't really demand it. The world knew him as their greatest hero- Ben Tennyson.

"The usual?" asked the girl on the booth.

"The usual." Came his simple reply.

Normally he would've talked to her. Asked her about studies. About her younger brother. Normally. But that was hardly a normal time.

Ben took his usual spot. Some other people who were there gave him a glance and looked away. Normally they'd flocking towards him. Normally.

He took off his sunglasses revealing his green eyes. Eyes that were surrounded by dark circles. He hasn't been sleeping much. It's hard to sleep when every time you close your eyes, you're attacked by nightmares.

Ben took a gulp of the smoothie and allowed the sadness to take over him. It was all his fault. It was his fault he was sitting here alone. He was supposed to be somewhere else. But he was too much a coward to be there. He was not ready to say goodbye to her. Not yet. Gwen might have died that night, but he won't let go of her until he had avenged her. Until he had his revenge. By taking him down. Aggregor.

Just then he heard a group of people shouting and heading towards him. Reporters.

"Mr. Tennyson. How was the funeral?"

"Are you going after Aggregor?"

"Is it true that Kevin Levin has sworn revenge on you?"

"Are you single?"

The last question was enough to break the dam of rage filled in him. Ben looked at the reporter who's asked this, a blonde woman, and was standing in front of her in less than a second.

"Am I single? **AM I SINGLE?! THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW?!"**

Completely taken off by his outburst, she was pale as a sheet. Before she or anybody could react, there was a green flash and Ben was gone in a blue blur.

"That went well."

* * *

**Later that night…**

* * *

**GWENDOLYN TENNYSON**

**Daughter and Friend**

That's what her gravestone read. It was a pink marble. For some strange reason, that brought a smile to his face. His smile soon changed into a frown. In a flash of green light, Ben was replaced by a tall purple creature which he called Chromastone. He bent on his knees and touched the grave stone in a particular pattern. Satisfied, he stood up. Ben transformed back with another flash of green light. The gravestone now read-

**GWENDOLYN TENNYSON**

**Daughter and Friend (and Sister)**

All the strength, all his resolve to not cry left him that instant and he bent on his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I…I should've been there. Its…all my fault."

"Truer words have never been said before, hero."

Ben's neck snapped with lighting fast speed to the source of sound. He never thought he was capable of hate. He didn't like Vilgax and Harangue irritated him at best. But seeing him standing there with a cocky grin on his face, he felt nothing but pure hatred towards the osmosian.

"I had a feeling I'll find you here. Decided to finally pay her a visit?" asked Agreggor, his grin never leaving his face.

Before Aggregor could even react, Ben placed a well aimed kick on his knees followed by a punch to his gut. Even with superior durability, Aggregor was on his knees in a second. Not stopping for a second, Ben kicked him on his face and was very much satisfied when he heard a crunch sound.

For the first time, the grin was absent from Aggregor's face.

"Been training, I see. Who's been training you? Your sister?"

"Don't talk about her! **YOU KILLED HER!" **Ben was trying very hard to keep his anger in check.

Wiping a little blood from his nose, Aggregor stood up and said, "Did I?"

Ben, who has grown a good deal in last year, was still some inches shorter than the osmosian.

"Give me one good reason why don't I kill you right here, right now?" Ben asked, meaning every word of it.

Putting his cocky grin in place, Aggregor replied with a tone of superiority, "How about, you can't? You couldn't stop me last time and you're not going to be able to stop me this time."

"I won't bet on that." Ben said activating his omnitrix and popping up the logo of Diamondhead.

Aggregor just looked at him making no move to show that he was threatened.

"I am not here to fight. But I don't know about them." With that said, Aggregor disappeared in the thin air.

Ben didn't have much time to ponder on his sentence before he heard a blaster fire from his behind. His plumber training kicked in and he ducked to the ground to dodge the laser which passed harmlessly over his head. Several other lasers were fired in his direction which Ben dodged with expertise.

Forever Knights. Ben thought bitterly. Agreggor had allied with them recently which were a very big surprise since they hated anything alien. Even though Ben couldn't see them, from the laser fires, he guessed there were four. Maybe more. Some might be hiding for a surprise attack. They knew better than to underestimate him even when he was not transformed. Twisting the dial of the omnitrix, Ben selected his desired alien and slammed his hand on the dial. In a blinding flash of green light, a hulking red, four armed creature, Four Arms, was standing in the place of Ben. With surprisingly fast speed for his size, he lifted a knight with one hand and threw him at another knocking both of them out cold. Four more knights came out of their hiding. Ben, in no mood of playing games, took a deep breath and brought all his four hands together for a thunder clap. Shockwave produced threw all four knights to a very good distance, instantly knocking them out. 2 left knights, not used to seeing Ben being this brutal in his tetramand form, decided to retreat. Ben, sensing their motive, lunged at one of the knight who was about to activate his teleporter. In mid air, Ben transformed into Upgrade and quickly covered the Knight. Trying to stop the ongoing command of teleporting them all to their base, Upgrade did nothing but upgrade the teleporter. The teleporter which was meant to teleport to only 20 mile radius, teleported the merged Knight and Galavnic mechamorp to far far away than they'd imagined.

* * *

The first thing Ben noticed when he gained his senses were that it was no longer night. And he was not in the graveyard. And he was sleeping in an alley. Getting up quickly, Ben looked everywhere and found nothing but a stray kitten eating from the dustbin. He got up and followed to the road. Seeing all those tall skyscrapers, he concluded one thing- He was not in Bellwood.

Ben tried to remember the last thing. Upgrade, the Knight and teleporter. Great. He was now in New York or something. He must have passed out after the teleportation and the Knight must have escaped. Strange that he didn't try to kidnap him when he was unconscious. Never the one to pay attention in geography class, Ben had no idea which direction Bellwood was. So he decided what any lost person would do. He called home. Popping up the dial of his omnitrix, he tried to contact the plumber station. All he got was static. Confused, Ben decided to call home only to realize that he had left his phone in car. He sighed. Getting out of the alley, the first thing Ben noticed was a huge building with a huge globe on the top of it and The Daily Planet written on it.

Newspaper? He thought. He had never heard of it though. Then again he didn't know many things.

Ben, worried of being recognized here decided to put on his sunglass (which somehow has survived the whole ordeal). He saw a man in blue suit and decided to ask him for his phone.

"Um.. Excuse me. I need to call someplace urgently and I seem to have misplaced my phone." Ben said, slightly modifying his voice.

The man looked at Ben for a second and gave him his phone.

"Sure." He said smiling, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

Ben took the phone and dialed Grandpa Max's number. Apparently the number was not available. He dialed his mother's cell. Same. Frustated, Ben called his father and was relieved to hear a tone. After 4 rings someone picked the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Ben didn't expect to hear a female's voice on the other end.

"Umm.. May I talk to Mr. Tennyson?"

"Who?"

"Mr. Tennyson. Carl Tennyson. The one who this phone belongs to."

"I'm sorry dear. But there is no Mr. Tennyson here and this number belongs to me."

Thinking he might've dialed wrong, Ben apologized and disconnected. He checked the last call and the number was his father's. Growing more and more frustrated now, Ben decided to call his mother again when the man standing in front of him spoke.

"Everything okay, son?"

Ben looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, everything is all right. Here, your phone." He said handing the phone to the tall guy. Deciding to stop hiding himself and ask this guy which direction Bellwood was, Ben took off his sunglasses. Ben expecting a look of surprise to pass on the man's face, didn't expect him to just turn and start walking away. Confused by his behavior, Ben called him.

"Hey. Mr…"

The man turned back and said, "Kent. Clark Kent."

"Mr. Kent. You don't know me?"

The guy arched his eyebrow.

"No. Should I?"

Getting more and more confused, Ben asked a question which he hoped the man could give the answer to.

"Which city is this?"

A look of concern passed over the man's face.

"Metropolis. Are you lost, son?"

Metropolis? He knew his geography was not that good, but he had never heard of Metropolis before. Seeing that the man was waiting for him to reply, he shook his head. This was not good.

"Are you sure you don't know me?"

This time the man seemed to actually try to remember. After a good 10 seconds, he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't. You sure you okay?"

Not sure of what was happening; Ben turned and started walking in the opposite direction. He heard the man calling for him, but he ignored him.

Okay. He was on earth. Judging by the accent, he was in America. In a city which he didn't know existed and where people didn't recognize him. Had he somehow time travelled to past? Running to the nearest magazine store, he grabbed a newspaper. 15th August 2011. Nope. No time travel. That's when the headline caught his eye.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE PREVAILS; ENDS THANGARIAN DICTATORSHIP**

Reading the article, Ben found out about a superhero organization called The Justice League. Apparently, they had just thrown out some alien invaders.

Ben frowned. There wasn't any Justice League as far as he knew. And there hadn't been an alien invasion recently for sure. That could only mean one thing. He was not on earth. Not on _his_ earth at least.

"Oh, boy."

He was in an alternate dimension.

Ben sighed. Well, not like this was the first time he's been in a parallel dimension. He had to find a way to get back. Things were not looking too good back home. Aggregor was rising. Plumbers were corrupted. Kevin was in no shape to take the role of a leader. Age had finally taken its toll on his Grandpa. Yep, he needed to get back home. And the best way to get back home was to find the Knight. He knew it could take some days.

But first, he needed to find out some info on this so called Justice League.

Finding a library was harder than he thought. He thought of transforming into XLR8 once but quickly rejected the idea. Here people had no idea who he was, and he wanted to keep it that way. After all, Gwen would probably have been alive if his identity was not public. He forced those thoughts out of his mind. He needed to focus.

Grabbing a seat in the café, he opened the search page. Seeing the familiar logo of Google brought a smile to his face. This place was not too different after all. Typing "Justice League" in the search box, he hit the search button. He was surprised to see so many results. Apparently they were very famous. There were three web sites claiming to be official JL website. Ben clicked the first one.

After almost 2 hours, Ben was walking out with a bundle of print outs. Luckily he had good cash on him. More luckily, this version of America used dollars too. Finding a decent hotel, he rented a room. Getting inside the room, he stared reading.

Justice League was a super hero organization created by 7 superheroes. They didn't have an official leader, but everybody thought Superman was the one.

Superman, an alien with immense power. From what Ben could gather, he was extremely strong. Strong enough to hurl a tank in the orbit. Almost invulnerable, capable of flight and lasers. Talk about being overpowered. Ben looked at omnitrix and smirked.

"Overpowered. Yeah, right."

Next was Batman, who some people thought was the leader of the team. Ben was surprised because he seemed to be only human in the team, Hence, least threatening. But he knew never to judge someone by what they seem to be. If so many people thought he was the one leading a team with that Superman guy in, he was dangerous. He operated in some island city Gotham and was known as World's greatest detective. And he dressed as a bat. Well, at least he was creative unlike that Superman guy.

Other members were Wonder Woman (seriously?)- Almost Superman. Flash- Fastest Man Alive. Green Lantern. Now that caught his attention. He was human as well but was given a device which many people thought was "universe's most powerful device." Being the holder of the omnitrix, Ben didn't agree with that. Not until he can see what that ring can do in person. Martian Manhunter was another alien and was from Mars. And he was green. Ben almost laughed. In his world, there weren't any Martians. His most prominent power was telepathy.

The last member was Hawk Girl. Though she was an ex member of the team. She betrayed the league giving her people info about them so they can invade. That sounded cold.

Ben looked at the clock. 4:12 PM. He was surprised how much time he's been here. He was feeling hungry. Getting out of the hotel Ben found a restaurant and was to enter it when he heard the explosion.

* * *

**Author Note**

* * *

I know it's slow and there was little action in it, but this is just the beginning. What happened to Gwen will be revealed in later chapters. And no, we've not seen last of Aggregor. PM me if you want to know something about story.

League will be in next chapter, I promise. At least Ben got to meet Superman. Technically. Like you saw, this isn't much similar to sandman's version. But I won't deny he inspired me.

There will be at least one more update this month. After that my college starts, but I'll try my best.

Anyways, please do review. I probably won't continue if not many people are interested in this story. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flame. And feel free to point out grammatical mistakes in your review.

~TIM.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys. Here's second chapter of **The Ultimate League.** Thanks for your reviews and favourites. DamonWeasley asked some questions which I'm going to answer here-

1)Why didn't Omnitrix scan Superman?- Answer is in this chapter.

2)How did Aggregor disappear?- He used a teleporter.

This chapter has some action scenes. Hope you like it. And like I promised, League is in this chapter.

So, enjoy.

* * *

Ben couldn't see what had caused the explosion at first. There were flames everywhere. People were screaming and running from the scene. Apparently, the explosion was caused due to a car blowing off. When the flames settled, what Ben saw could only be explained as a robot. A very ugly robot with a glowing green rock in center of its torso. The way people were screaming and running away from it, Ben was sure it was a villain.

So, he was in Metropolis. Superman's city. He knew Superman would sooner or later come to the rescue, but he couldn't let people get hurt until then. Running to the nearest alley, Ben made sure that no one was looking. He selected the logo of Lodestar and slammed his hands on the dial.

Nothing happened. He slapped the dial again. There was a chiming sound, but nothing else.

"Great. I'm stranded in some alternate dimension and now this stupid watch won't work."

Looking out of the alley, Ben saw the robot lifting a parked car and throwing it in a random direction.

"Come on, come on!" Ben started slapping the dial again and again.

The watch beeped again and a robotic voice, very similar to Ben's spoke," Malfunction. Resetting. Please stand-by."

"No. NO!" Ben kept slapping it, hoping that however that "Resetting" would stop. That word never meant good.

Omnitrix suddenly flashed blue and the robotic voice once again spoke," Resetting successful. Recharging. Please stand by."

"Damn it!"

Ben stared at the Omnitrix, which was now flashing red, and sighed.

"This is just not my day."

The robot lifted another car and threw it towards a shop. The car hit a pole and exploded.

Angry, Ben started slapping the dial again, hoping that the watch would work. Just when the robot was about to lift another car, by some miracle, Omnitrix worked. In a flash of green light Ben transformed into Four Arms. Not wasting a second, Four Arms bent his legs a bit and using his strength, leaped all the way to the robot. Landing right in front of it, Ben didn't try to hold back at all. The shockwave created by him landing caused the robot to stumble and fall. Without waiting a beat, Four Arms placed a well-aimed punch on the robot's head sending him flying away. The robot groaned and stood up. Expecting to see a dent on the robot's head, Ben was a bit surprised to see him completely unharmed.

"Who are you?" asked the robot in a metallic voice.

Without replying, Four Arms lunged at the robot and swung his fist only to find air. He turned around to see a metallic hand slamming into him. In just one punch, the robot had him struggling to his feet. It was fast. And very strong. Probably as strong as Vilgax. Four Arms was not the ideal alien to fight him. He thought of trying to transform into Lodestar or Swampfire but quickly rejected the idea. Omnitrix was malfunctioning. It was very probable that it'd time out causing him to revert back into his real form. And he had no intentions of blowing up his identity. His best bet was to stall the robot until Superman arrives. If that guy was really as strong as he read, he'd be able to deal with this thing.

Rushing it won't work. It was too fast. Throwing cars and stuffs won't work either. If that guy was fast enough to evade his punches, those things will never touch him. That meant he would've to use his range attack.

Backing off some step, Four Arms took a fighting stance. Just when the robot lunged at him, Four Arms brought all his four hands together for a thunder clap. The shockwave created in the air caused the robot to be blown away like a twig in the wind. And every nearby windows to shatter.

Not wanting to lose the opening he got, Four Arms leaped a good distance and landed right on the robot. Picking it up by its hand, he slammed it on the ground, causing the road to shatter like a glass. Seeing that his attacks were hardly having a visible effect on his opponent, he started throwing punches as fast as he could. Nothing held back. After taking some good tens of punches, the robot decided to fight back. A green laser shot out of his eyes, which hit Four Arms in his face. Though it didn't hurt, it was enough to stop him for a second. That was all the robot needed. Grabbing Four Arms' head in one of its metallic hand, the robot stood up and slammed him on the ground, creating a considerably bigger crater than what Four Arms had created. A pain, which he only remembered feeling from Vilgax's punches started in his head and spread in his body. He knew he couldn't continue in this form. Groaning he tried to bring one of his hands towards his chest.

"Done yet?" asked the robot. Four Arms could've sworn that the robot was smirking.

Suddenly, the robot looked towards the sky. All Four Arms could feel was a gust of wind and the robot was gone.

Confused, he slowly and gingerly got up to his feet to see someone standing with his back to him. Back with a red cape and an "S" sign on it.

"Superman…" Four Arms involuntarily spoke.

The said man turned towards him and looked up at the taller alien.

"You okay?" he asked.

Four Arms looked at him for a second and replied, "I'll be."

Superman nodded. There was still no sign of the robot. Apparently, Superman has thrown him a good distance.

"What're you called?" asked Superman, now levitating a bit in the air.

Four Arms thought that was an odd question. "What are you called?!" Who asks someone's name like that?

He folded all his four arms, which hurt a bit, and replied, "Four Arms."

Superman raised his brows a bit but didn't comment.

"Thanks for holding Metallo off till I arrived." He said.

"Oh. So it has got a name." said Four Arms moving closer to Superman.

Just then, the Omnitrix beeped and a yellow light shot out of it. The mechanical voice of the Omnitrix spoke, "Uncatalogued DNA detected. Scanning."

The yellow light moved on Superman's body and the Omnitrix returned to its normal green colour.

"Ok. What just happened?" asked Superman, a bit surprised.

"Oh. It does that sometimes." Four Arms said like it was no big deal.

Their conversation was interrupted by a car flying towards their direction. Superman was in front of the car in an instant and caught it mid-air like it was made of paper.

The robot, Metallo was in front of them the next instant.

"Finally. I was starting to worry you'd not come." Said Metallo addressing Superman.

"What are you doing here, Metallo? Creating havoc for no reason? That's not your style." Said Superman moving closer to the robot.

"Oh, I've very good reason."

With impressive speed, the robot started throwing punches at Superman. One of the blows connected and sent Superman flying away. Gritting his teeth, Four Arms lunged at Metallo again. He moved out of way easily.

"You don't learn, do you?"

"Not easily, no."

Four Arms punched the road, creating a shockwave which caused Metallo to lose his balance. Reacting quickly, he tried to punch Metallo, but Metallo caught Four Arms' hand in its metallic one. Same happened to his next hand. Four Arms smirked.

"There's a reason why I'm called Four Arms."

Gathering all his strength, Four Arms hit the robot's 'stomach' with his other two hands, followed by an uppercut.

Before Metallo could recover, he was hit by a red laser. Four Arms turned to see Superman standing there with his eyes burning red. With enormous speed, Superman flew towards Metallo and caught him in his hold.

"That green rock! Take it out." Superman said addressing Four Arms. He reacted quickly and broke the glass with his fist. Just as he ripped the rock out of his torso, Metallo stood still for a second and fell limply to the ground. So, the rock was the power source.

Superman backed off some step from Four Arms. Four Arms looked at him in confusion and asked, "You want this?"

Without replying, Superman was gone in a blur. After some seconds, he was back with a metal container in his hand. He gave it to Four Arms and said, "Keep it in."

Four Arms was confused, but obliged.

Taking the container, Superman smiled and asked, "I've never seen you before. You new?"

Nodding, Four Arms said, "Yeah. Kinda."

His body was still sore from all the beating it took and he really wanted to rest.

"Listen, I gotta go." Without waiting for Superman to reply, Four Arms leaped in the air.

He landed in the alley near his hotel and stopped to catch his breath. His body was sore and hurting. He needed to go to hospital. Fortunately, he had his personal hospital.

Praying that the Omnitrix would work, Four Arms slapped the dial on his chest. In a flash of green light, Four Arms was replaced by Swampfire. Using his healing abilities, he sighed in relief. Hitting the dial again, he reverted back to his human form.

He got inside the hotel and was starting to make his way to his room when he realised something. He didn't eat.

His body was aching, even after Swampfire's healing, and he was completely worn out. Deciding to rest a bit, he got inside his room and was asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

* * *

"_Whoa! This is awesome!" Ben shouted at top of his lungs. Gwen was standing down waiting for her turn. It's been over a week since he found the watch, called Omnitrix as he's come to learn from those bounty hunters. One of them, Tetrax, has given him the hover board. And it was awesome. Flying while being Stink Fly didn't even hold a candle to the excitement he was feeling right now. Trying to do something new, Ben raced towards the ground and stopped just when he was about to hit it. He took a sharp turn and raced away._

"_BEN! Be careful." Gwen shouted, having seen Ben's stunt._

_Ben smirked and said, "What? You worried about your cousin?"_

_Gwen blushed a bit but quickly narrowed her eyes._

"_No. I just don't want you to break that board. I still haven't tried it."_

_Ben rolled his eyes and continued flying. Trying to do another stunt, Ben raced towards Gwen, planning on stopping just some inches away from her. Racing towards her, he tried to stop the board in time. Unfortunately, the board didn't stop instantly and hit Gwen right in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Ben jumped off the board and was near Gwen in an instant. Seeing blood on her face made his stomach churn._

"_Gwen. Hey. Wake up!" He started slapping her gently._

_Just when he was to shout for his Grandpa's help, Gwen moaned and opened her eyes. Ben sighed in relief._

"_You okay?" asked Ben._

_Gwen managed to smile and said, "What? You worried about your cousin?"_

* * *

Ben woke up with a start. His body was drenched in sweat and he was breathing heavily. That's been happening every time he tried to sleep. Even though this memory was not particularly bad, he was filled with sadness. She didn't deserved what happened to her. He asked a question which he's been asking to no one in particular from days.

"Why?"

The room seemed to decrease in size. He was having trouble breathing. He ran to the window and activated the Omnitrix. He didn't care if anybody saw him transforming. Selecting the logo of Jet Ray, he slammed the dial. Before the light died down, Jet Ray was out of the window.

Within a second, he had crossed the sound barrier. He kept accelerating. He didn't care that the sonic boom might wake others up. What he didn't know was that hardly anybody was sleeping. Most of them were glued in front of their TV sets.

Ben didn't know how long he flew. Probably not even a minute, when he saw the light. And felt the heat. Moving closer, he saw fire. A huge area was on fire.

* * *

It was chaos. That was the best way to describe it. The fire started from a firecracker factory and soon it had spread in a huge area. Just when the second gas station blew up, Justice League had arrived. Green lantern was covering a large part of fire in a green bubble, cutting of its oxygen supply. Batman was on his bat plane, spreading foam all over the fire. Superman was using his ice breath. Martian Manhunter, Flash and Wonder Woman were carrying the people out of the area.

"Its not working!" said John frustrated.

"It is. Keep the bubble intact." came Batman's voice in his comlink.

Superman was busy using his ice breath, so he didn't take part in conversation.

Inside his plane, Batman was sweating. This was getting out of control. They had been able to stop fire from spreading any further, but so far they haven't been able to put it out. Not even close. Almost all his fire extinguisher was used up. Green Lantern's bubble was doing its job, but it was going to take some time. Superman's ice breath was not doing miracles either. They needed help.

"Flash. Are everybody out of the area?" Batman spoke in his comlink.

"Don't worry Bats. You do your job. I'm doing mine."

Not worrying was one of the very few things Batman didn't know how to do.

* * *

Jet Ray looked at the scene. Every member of the Justice League was trying to put off the fire. He could go Big Chill but he doubted he could freeze all that. Ultimate Big Chill would've been a perfect choice here but he no longer had ultimatrix. Finally deciding on an alien, Jet Ray landed and transformed. After the light died down, Jet Ray was replaced by a being made of magma. Heat Blast.

Heat Blast propelled himself in the air by shooting jet of fire from his legs. He landed in front of a hotel which was already half burnt.

"Umm… Who are you?"

Turning towards the source of voice, Heat Blast saw a man clad in red with a lightening symbol on his chest. From the pictures, he recognised him as Flash.

"Need a hand?" asked Heat Blast moving a bit closer to the hotel.

"No offence, but how are you supposed to help here? You seem like made of fire." Said Flash doubly.

"By eating it." With that said, Heat Blast started absorbing the fire into him. Within seconds, the hotel was completely free of flames.

"Ok. Didn't see that coming. Hey bats, we've help."

Without saying another word, Heat Blast shot into the sky and landed near Superman who was still using his freeze breath without much luck. Heat Blast once again started absorbing the fire. First he felt his power increasing. Then it started to hurt. He had never absorbed so much fire before.

"The bubble! OPEN IT!" Heat Blast shouted at Green Lantern. John moved a safe distance and the bubble disappeared. The fire roared with vengeance but was sucked into Heat Blast instantly. Within a minute, Heat Blast had absorbed all the fire. He was not sure how long he could hold all that fire inside him. Propelling himself in the sky, Heat Blast got to a safe distance and released most of the fire in sky. Whole city was lightened up by the fire.

Tired and worn out, Heat Blast slowly descended to the ground where other 5 heroes were waiting for him. Flash was the first to greet him. He slapped Heat Blast on his back, only to wince because of the heat.

"Nice work, man!"

Superman moved closer and said, "Yes. Thank you. We couldn't have done it without you."

Heat Blast shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Just doing my job."

Superman looked at the Omnitrix sign on his chest and furrowed his brows.

"Do you know any red four armed man?"

Heat Blast smirked and said, "Yes I do. I am him."

Heat Blast slapped the dial and transformed into Jet Ray. He hovered in front of them for a second and ignoring the surprised look on their faces, said, "See you all later."

Jet Ray was gone before anyone of them could blink.

Wonder Woman finally joined the group.

"What did I miss?"

Nobody said anything.

"We need to expand." Batman's voice broke the silence.

"What? Why?" asked Superman, not understanding where this all was coming from.

"We were completely helpless. If that fire creature had not shown up, it could have taken us days to put that fire out."

"You're overreacting. I mean, what are the odds of a fire like _this _to happen again?" asked Flash.

"Not slim enough. Teleport us to Watchtower."

All six of them disappeared.

* * *

Well, there was action in it. Please do review. Because those are the only thing which inspires me to write more. I'm starting my college from 1st, so updates will take longer. But I'll try to update as fast as I can.

The reason Omnitrix didn't scan Martian Manhunter here was because he was not standing close.

If you've got any questions/suggestion about the fic, PM me. I'm open to suggestions.

See you all later.


End file.
